mcahfandomcom-20200214-history
Meranon
An alien species, most often attributed to the Compass Rose universe. There is some authorial uncertainty on that count, however. Meranon / plural: Meranon / possessive: Meranon A single-sex species (all female, parthenogenic) that are basically humanoid in appearance, generally with pale skin and multicolored hair with facial markings. The Meranon have a long history of colonizing other worlds and making of them peaceful societies; they have a belief that each world dictates its own society, and so when they move to colonize they adapt themselves to the world and make sure their civilization suits the planet's climate. They have colonized 179 worlds, and can thus be said to have a loose empire, though it is not connected by anything but their common heritage. After achieving peace, the Meranon usually open their worlds to others for trade or to join them in living. The language, histories, and 'fairy tales' of the Meranon are separated into two parts: 'core' and 'vine'. The former are items that go with the Meranon from world to world, unchanging. The latter are developed after colonizing a new world, and in language may include dialect and new words. Though Meranon have no 'religion' as such and no rituals that would involve males or male-female relationships (such as weddings), they do worship the Mother, who birthed their race; this is one of their core tales. Another is the story of how magic came to be forbidden to the Meranon: the mages found that they could use outside sources for power and began squabbling and finally warring over resources. The ability to use magic outside of the Meranon was then outlawed, leaving only the equivalent of esper powers to them. Reproduction for the Meranon is simple; between the ages of 500 and 800, they are able to reproduce, and when they judge the moment right retire to meditate for several days, during which they concentrate on the child and its traits (this is a mental process that actually arranges the genemap). They then spontaneously become pregnant and all is well. They live to be about 1000 years. RELEJA (origin: Meranon) The spirit-judges who greet the Meranon at the end of each of their lives and tie them to a new world if they have been judged to have learned during their previous life. Devesha (origin:Meranon) Spirits of the winds and forests whose music and compelling shapes entice the unwary into a golden netherworld that is beyond the pale of their reincarnation. It is unclear whether the Meranon consider this a good or bad spirit--it varies from person to person in opinion. Elanna origin:Meranon) Roughly, 'friend' or 'comrade'. Has a connotation of some distinction between the two people--as in friendship across ranks or across species or across an age gap. Found on a Random Sketchbook Page *don't cry (no tear ducts) * eyes seem gemlike (large with liquid; third eyelid, clear, very wet) * heart lower in body, beneath breasts *larger lungs *blue tongue *despite pacifism, have robust bodies, very flexible. *most have a small empathy gift Note also says: "Worship ENORA, the mother, portrayed as a Meranon with five eyes: two in head, two in palms, one over the heart. Common oaths: "By the five eyes (and variations)." The twelve winds: the winds that bear Meranon souls to the... (blank here) Category:Aliens